Searching For Love
by Nezumitoo
Summary: After the battle with Chaos, the Starligts and their Princess returned to Kinmouku. Seiya couldn't stop thinking about Earth's princess and was unable to return to her normal life. She travels back to Earth in the hopes of working out her "unfinished busi


Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon  
Searching for love

* * *

Seiya stood across from her old high school, it had been a few years since she left. She had come to earth, searching for Kakyuu hime, and had found another princess instead. She walked away, strolling down once familiar streets. She laughed to herself. She had come to earth, after a futile battle with Galaxia and Chaos... her other Senshi, Yaten and Taiki... defeated and broken. Kakyuu had disappeared, and they had made their way here, taking on male forms so they might find her. After her life in America, she had come to Japan, met up with her companions and started their idol band in the hopes that their voices would reach their princess.

Seiya walked into the Tenth Street Park, a place she once knew, a place she had come to so often with HER. Seiya walked over to the swings and sat, idly kicking sand in her feet that face came back into her mind. An intruder she couldn't stop thinking about, even when she had gone back to Kinmoku, her dreams, her thoughts, all filled with HER face. Kakyuu hime knew, she had let Seiya go, Seiya smirked she looked up into the night sky, recalling her princess' words

" If you love her, you must tell her, my darling "Kakyuu hime had told her in her kind gentle voice

" But... Hime sama, my duty is to protect you, to protect this planet-"Seiya had protested weakly

Kakyuu had reached out and touched her Starlight's face

"My love, you will always be in our hearts, but you must follow yours"

Kakyuu had walked away, she had left Seiya with her tortured thoughts, she had tried to sleep, but found she couldn't... and after a brief, futile argument with herself, she had decided to come back to earth. What was the worst that could happen, she had thought at the time... her heart was already breaking...

When Seiya came back, she had decided to keep her true form, maybe odango wouldn't touch her heart the way she did if she was a girl.... At least that part made sense in Seiya's head, but now that she was back, she started to think that maybe coming back hadn't been such a good idea. It all hurt, everywhere she walked, there was a memory, and in each memory was Odango's face.

Seiya sighed and swung slightly on the swing, her Ebony hair, down and free of its bonds, blew in the night breeze. She was dressed casually in a pant suit, even in her true form, she couldn't begin to think about wearing a dress.

She couldn't work the courage up to go and see her. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing Odango in that man's arms... or to hear the words of her senshi protectors telling Odango that Seiya wasn't good for her. That she shouldn't be around her...

Seiya stood up and walked out of the park and over to the bridge that rose above the street. She leaned on it and stared at the few cars that passed underneath. She cursed at herself, it was stupid of her to think that anything would come of her being back on earth...

She stood up straight and turned, shocked to see Usagi standing there at the beginning of the bridge, staring at her with her wide light blue eyes. Seiya found it hard to breath, she didn't move, in fear of scaring this vision away.

"Seiya.." Usagi whispered more than she spoke

Seiya couldn't find her words, she just stood there, staring at the small figure in front of her. Usagi had tears in her eyes, she looked lighter than Seiya remembered, thinner too. Her once golden hair was now a pale shade of yellow.

Usagi stared at Seiya, she had woken up from a nightmare. She had been having so many these days. Dreams of her future, dreams of her death, she would fall into blackness and a hand would catch her. She'd look up, expecting to see her Mamo-chan, but it would always be Seiya's... She'd wake up sweating, and Mamo-chan's sleeping face wouldn't comfort her the way it once did.

She had wanted to get fresh air so she had taken a walk. Mamo-chan didn't agree with her walking so late at night, she had been very annoyed because it seemed he didn't agree with a lot of the things she did as of late. So in a fit of rebellion, she snuck out and strolled the dark streets of Tenth street province. She thought maybe watching the cars go by would calm her, but she never expected to find Seiya here...

Usagi started walking towards Seiya, her hands over her mouth, in awe of her as she stood there , looking at her with those deep blue eyes. As she got close, she realized that Seiya was shaking ever so slightly.

"Seiya ! "She couldn't contain herself, she leapt up and hugged Seiya, tears streaming down her face "I can't believe it, when did you- ?!"

Seiya was scared to put her hands around Usagi, she was scared that the vision she was having would disappear and she'd be left with the horridly cruel joke her mind was playing on her. But as Usagi held her, she buried her face into Seiya's neck and she cried. That sweet smell emanated off her bringing Seiya to the conclusion that maybe she wasn't dreaming... she shook slightly as she pulled her arms around Usagi and dared to hug her. It was real, her tiny body was here, in Seiya's arms.

"I missed you so much.." Usagi sobbed

Seiya was in shock, her Odango missed her.. ? she had to have heard that wrong... now, Seiya told herself, just say it now... but before she could open her mouth, Seiya felt Usagi's hands grabbing her chest. Usagi pulled back and was staring at Seiya breasts, with her hands outstretched, holding them.

"Seiya... you- you've got boobs !" she said in a surprised tone.

Seiya looked from Usagi's hands to the curious look on her face and back again, it was priceless and despite herself, she started to laugh.

"You..You haven't changed at all Odango "Seiya laughed, her sides started to ache and she pulled away.

Usago blushed slightly, she had known Seiya was originally a girl, but she had been so used to seeing Seiya as a boy idol that she was surprised. She didn't mean to be rude.

"I'm sorry, it's just...well" Usagi struggled

Seiya stopped laughing, Usagi looked stricken and it made her heart ache, this wasn't how she had imagined it going... repair this... quickly

"Odango, you want to get some coffee ?" she asked hopefully

Usagi looked up and smiled, "Yes, coffee would be great"

Seiya and Usagi walked side by side, in strained silence, towards the all night coffee club. There was so much Usagi wanted to ask Seiya, so many questions, she did she get back ? Were the others there too ? She looked over at Seiya as they walked, her features were more feminine than before, for obvious reasons, her hair was down, long as before with the slight wave it had. Usagi laughed to herself slightly, Seiya still dressed the same though, but now she looked like a cute tom boy, as if she was a sister to her boy counterpart... she had the elegance Usagi remembered, the grace of the Starlight Senshi she had fought besides, years before, Usagi realized just how beautiful she truly was.

Seiya felt Usagi's eyes on her, she felt self conscious with those large blue saucers staring at her, in all the things she's been through, she felt like melting into jelly with the glare of her odango's eyes. She wanted to say something, anything to break the silence, but for every step she took, she couldn't get any words to come out.

They walked into the diner and found a seat, neither one saying a word. The waitress came up to take their order and they each quietly ordered a coffee.

"Odango-"Seiya started

"Seiya-"Usagi started

They looked at each other and laughed, the ice broken. They sat in the diner and made small talk, Seiya telling Usagi about her visit, how she would only be in town for a few weeks at most , that she had unfinished business and once she had taken care of it, she would return to Kinmoku. They entire time she talked, she noted that Usagi hardly said a word, that this once bubbly and talkative girl, was quiet and somewhat withdrawn. She wanted to ask, wanted to know why, but she was scared to hear anything about her life... Seiya feared to hear Usagi tell her about her happy life with Mamoru.... it was almost painful to think about it.

Seiya invited Usagi back to her apartment, hoping maybe she would work the courage up to tell her what she had come to earth to say, but Usagi declined. She had to get back, she said, or Mamoru would worry. Just as Seiya thought, her mind was with her true love...Seiya gave Usagi her address and phone number, told her not to be a stranger and said goodnight.

Usagi watched as Seiya walked away, she had to bite her tongue not to yell after her, she had listened to Seiya's accounts of life after earth, she was so happy to hear that voice again, she didn't quite understand why, but when Seiya had told her that she would be leaving in only a few weeks... it had hurt her. She walked up the steps to her house, and quietly slipped the key into the door. She hadn't seen Seiya in years, and she would be leaving soon. Usagi turned to see Mamoru standing in front of her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Where were you ?" he demanded quietly

Usagi frowned "I went out.." she said starting to walk past him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her

"I told you it isn't safe" he said, squeezing her arm "I won't have you do this again!"

Usagi pulled away angrily, she couldn't stand it, ever since they moved in together, he had become so controlling, it was still her life, she had a right to do what she wanted, and she was finding that she wanted to be free. Was this how her future was going to be? She was destined to be queen of Neo Tokyo; her future was set as he liked to remind her. She wanted to scream, she felt like she was suffocating, being controlled and watched, never being free.

"It's my life " she said in annoyance "if I want to walk I can walk, you don't own me-"

Suddenly Mamoru reached out and slapped her across the face, the force of it sent Usagi onto the floor, she was in shock, holding her cheek as Mamoru stood over her with a surprised look on his face. He bent down and reached out to her, but she pulled away. Tears of shock went down her red cheeks.

"Usako, I-"he tried, but didn't know how to finish it. He stood up and looked down at her as she sat there on the floor, holding her cheek. He sighed, turned and walked into the bedroom. Mamoru didn't why he had slapped her, she had angered him, talking back to him the way she did, she had been slowly changing the last few years, ever since their battle with Galaxia, she had grown quieter, more withdrawn and he knew she had been leaving him at night, he always pretended to sleep as he heard her tip toe out of the room and out of the house, he felt like she was slipping away.

Mamoru closed his eyes, and outside the room he heard the front door open and shut.

Usagi ran down the street, she ran as the tears streamed down her face, she felt horrible, he had hit her, actually hit her ! How could he do that ? This was the man she would be spending the rest of her life with... Usagi reached into her pocket and pulled the paper that had Seiya's phone number and address free. She wasn't thinking, she needed to talk to someone and she knew that if she woke her friends, that they would lecture her about her future like they always did, Seiya was the only one, the only one who might understand ... she opened the phone box's door and closed it behind her, she pulled the phone up and shoved her card in, she tried to compose herself as she dialed, she didn't want to cry, she wanted to sound casual. Each ring filled Usagi with dread, Seiya wasn't back... or she was asleep, she wasn't picking up.

Click .." hello, Seiya Kou residence-"

"Seiya, I need to –" Usagi started, her voice shakier than she wanted it to be

"-I'm not in right now, please leave a message at the beep"

Usagi's heart sank, She needed to talk to her

"Se-Seiya, it's me..Usagi, I uh" she couldn't contain the sob so she put her hand over her mouth

Suddenly there was a click "..Odango ?" she heard Seiya say

"What's going on..? "Seiya asked, hearing the sobs in Usagi's voice "are you okay ?"

Usagi wanted to talk, but she was trying to keep herself from sobbing,

"Can... I-" She stopped when her voice broke

Seiya heard Usagi struggling through the phone, something must have happened, but what could have made her so upset...

"Where are you ?" Seiya asked

A minute went by before Usagi could answer, she sniffed as quietly as she could, trying to compose herself. She was finally able to talk somewhat normal and told Seiya where she was, Seiya had told her to stay put, that she would come get her. What was Usagi doing... ? She felt horrible for making Seiya come all the way back just so she could complain about her selfish feelings... but as she sat there waiting for her, she felt exited despite herself. She had missed these days, back when she'd see Seiya everyday. At the time she had been so wrapped up in the fight with Galaxia, so wrapped up with her feelings for Mamo-chan, that she didn't appreciate her time with him until he had left... and then it was too late.

Usagi sighed, she had never expected to see Seiya again, and now, here he ...Usagi shook her head and smiled to herself, Seiya was a girl now... here SHE was, and even though she'd only be here for a few short weeks, Usagi decided she'd make the most of it. She had her dear friend back and she wouldn't waste that chance..

* * *

Notes and Such  
  
I lovers the Seiya and Usagi  
  
More coming soon, I swear  



End file.
